


A Change of Soul

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: What if accepting Amber’s soul into her own brought a change to one single area of her personality, and that was the push she needed to finally make a bold move for Jaune? And also to know who killed Amber and take care of that little mess, but we all know what kind of story this is and what the bigger focus is going to be on. Commission for Darkkseid.





	

Pyrrha came out of the experience of feeling a soul combined with her own with only one real major thought; it maybe should have been more intense than that, but in her sleep, she found the shocks and surprises she had been expecting, though not quite in the form she would have ever imagined. Her personality had come out dominant, both for the strength of her willpower and for the ways in which Amber's spirit had not come with full strength into her to begin with. But in her dreams, she discovered that there were still pieces and fragments of Amber within her. Memories, mostly, but other things as well. Places where her own resolve fell weak and Amber's could overpower her. It was in many of those memories that Pyrrha discovered things about Amber and what it wast hat was changing within her spirit.

Amber traveled a lot, and such a life naturally led to a certain degree of intense, biting loneliness, compounded by Amber's status as the Fall Maiden keeping an awkward kind of barrier between her and everyone she knew. That loneliness and distance had eventually found itself manifesting as promiscuity and a shameless sexual desire, asserting herself carelessly as she took what she wanted and soothed her worries with something carnal and intense. When her eyes fell onto somebody she wanted, she made her feelings clear in a rather dominant fashion, and usually got what she wanted. That much was very apparent to Pyrrha as she lay in bed, her dreams full of sex and debauchery, pushing into her mind so many images. Some hazy, some vivid, some running for what felt like hours of writhing and moaning. She learned things that night through her new memories as Amber's asserted itself as much as it had the power to over its new host.

But sex wasn't all that Pyrrha saw as flickers filled her mind, a mystery coming to light as she face the face of Amber's killer.

That was enough to shake Pyrrha from her dreams with a startled shock, the pleasant sexual debauchery she had been enjoying derailed utterly by the realization of who had killed Amber, and the fact that Cinder Fall's silhouette lingered outside of her window.

Staring into the Team JNPR dorm room, Cinder could barely see what was going on outside, but she was more than happy to relish in her chance to cackle as she stared in. The power had eluded her once, but this time, she would see to it that Pyrrha was properly taken care of and that she could steal away the Fall Maiden's powers. Nothing could stop her.

At least, nothing except for Pyrrha's lance, Milo, flying through the window, driven through her chest and pulling her, leaving her limp as she hung from the opposing wall.

Justice should have been more dramatic than that, but as the rest of the dorm room woke up and chaos ensued after the noise and the way Pyrrha stood in the post-javelin throw stance on her bed, she was sure the drama was sure to come soon. She'd have a lot of explaining to do before this all was done.  
**************************  
With Cinder dealt with in the most direct way imaginable, Pyrrha had the rest of the Vytal Festival to enjoy, but her ideas on how exactly to 'enjoy' it began to shift as Amber asserted herself more and more on one very specific and fragile element of Pyrrha's psyche; her romantic side. A side buried deep in a lack of self-worth and uncharacteristic absence of courage of any sort. Amber was having none of that, refusing to stand for such a weak approach to getting what she wanted. Pyrrha had pined from afar for too long, and what little dominance Amber's soul could assert over her new host was spent toward changing things.

What didn't change was who it was about. If any one part of Pyrrha's romantic side was strong, it was her love for Jaune. Amber's essence could not make her promiscuous like she was, and it didn't even try. But what she did receive was the confidence and assertiveness she had never had before. Pyrrha had been silent for too long, sitting by and watching Jaune pining after Weiss. Pining after someone other than her, open in his feelings for her while oblivious to what he had beside him. The damn good thing he had beside him. How could he be so blind?

Pyrrha needed to seize what she wanted. To turn Jaune's attention to her and make him finally realize that a good girl loved him. A great girl! It was time he stopped pining after someone who didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her. To turn his feelings toward the love of the good woman willing to give him everything. Or, maybe, to take his everything. To make sure that he gave in to her to a degree so reverent and intense that he would not only realize what she deserved, but beg to give it to her. Submit to her. Worship her. So desperate for her approval and her love that he would do everything she asked, even if all she wanted in the world was to have her way with him again and again. For the rest of their lives.

It was an easy plan to put into motion as the dust settled on what she had done. She'd bribed Nora and Ren into being far, far away from the Team JNPR dorm room for the night, ensuring she and Jaune would have total privacy. Then, she borrowed one of Ruby's school uniforms, taking advantage of how much smaller her friend was so that the clothes would cling extra tight to her taller, more shapely body. The school skirt came up to her mid-thigh and hugged her firm, taut ass lovingly, while the top clung to her breasts and the extra small jacket emphasized her trim waist perfectly. Putting her hair into a pair of pigtails completed the picture; she wanted to put herself into a prime state to draw Jaune's attention in every possible way, dolling herself up the same way memories of Amber had for many men before.

When Jaune walked into the dorm room, he was in no way ready for the sight before him, gasping as he saw Pyrrha sitting on his bed, steady and patient as she awaited his return. He could tell immediately that she was wearing clothes too small for her body and a look on her face that straddled the line of determination and comely invitation in a way that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. "Pyrrha?" he asked, looking around quickly. "Where Nora and Ren go?"

Rising up quickly, Pyrrha walked across the floor with a confident pace, staring at Jaune's cute face lighting up with pink as she approached, her hips swaying alluringly as she reached behind him and closed the door he'd left open in his surprise. "They're gone for the night," she said, leaning forward, pressing her body against his and forcing him to lean back against the door, pinning him down against it as she smiled and added, "Which means they won't be interrupting us all night." Then, finally, with Amber almost in the driver's seat at that point as she dressed like a slutty schoolgirl and threw herself into something bolder than she ever had before, Pyrrha finally did what she had longed to do since very quickly upon arriving at Beacon. She kissed Jaune, and the results of her longing and her frustration made it a fierce one.

Pinned against a door and feeling Pyrrha's body pressing tightly against his, Jaune didn't know what to do as her lips forced their way against his, the kiss ferocious and possessive. The redhead minced no words and spared no effort in getting her point across as loudly as she could, leaving Jaune to shiver and tremble against her touch as she made out with him, her hands grabbing him and holding his body in place as she forced herself on him. There was only one thing he could do, his fingers gripping her vest nervously as he met the kiss, not able to match her fire or her boldness, not able to press in with the utter conviction and desperation that Pyrrha showed, but Jaune couldn't leave such an intense kiss unloved and unrespected.

Feeling Jaune kiss her back lit Pyrrha up even hotter. It was a good first step, but not enough, not for her crazed state of mind, so utterly driven by a need that she couldn't quell. Grabbing him by the collar, she yanked him off of the door and pushed him toward the bed, shoving him down onto it with her remaining hard atop him, pressing down kisses into his lips as her legs came up to grip his sides, holding him firmly beneath her as she continued to make out with him fiercely. And he gave in, kissing her through all of it, already proving that he was exactly the kind of man Pyrrha needed; the kind who would do whatever she told him to. She hadn't even said anything and already he was letting her have her sweet way with him.

"Good boy," Pyrrha moaned as she slowly lifted her lips back, still keeping a grip tight on Jaune's shirt. "That was a kiss I don't regret waiting for."

Jaune squirmed about beneath Pyrrha as she pushed her body down tightly against his. Her curves were one thing, the feeling of her soft breasts squishing against his chest and the certainty she wasn't wearing a bra beneath her too-tight school top, but even more stressing was the mere force of it all. The weight she pressed down on him. The warmth. The pressure. Oh god, the pressure. Her thigh was brushing up between his legs, and he could feel his cock waking up, rising to excited rigidity against the steady teasing of the pigtailed redhead lying on top of him. "It was a really good kiss," was his nervous reply, not able to think of much else he could say in response to it all as he pinned him down. "And I'm glad you enjoyed it too. I'm not a very good kisser, but--"

"But you'll learn," Pyrrha said, interrupting him and keeping him from resting on his laurels as she asserted herself firmer. "Don't worry, Jaune, we'll both get a lot of practice with this." She leaned in close, pecking at his lips again, stopping midway through to add with a whisper, "I promise."

The words weren't exactly making Jaune any more confident, but he was certainly liking this more and more as he felt the soothing warmth of the woman atop him washing over him. "I never knew you felt this way about me," he said, feeling like it was something he should have been able to get out sooner, but it was lost amid everything else happening to him, leaving his head spinning and dizzy. "Er, y-you do feel this way about me, right? This isn't just a..." He trailed off, not even knowing what to call it; this was unlike anything he'd ever been treated to before.

"Of course I do," Pyrrha said, kissing him again, finding his lips so satisfying. Almost infectious. "And I want to show you just how strong these feelings are." Her hands ran down Jaune's body quickly, gripping his shirt and pushing it up, her bare hands running along his core as she leaned in to peck at his collarbone. "It's been so long since I've wanted to show you."

"Show me," Jaune groaned, not feeling like it was much of an order as her hands ran up his shirt, her touch so loving, her fingertips firm and calloused like a warrior's should be, but an almost inexplicable softness behind them keeping him excited and twisting as he surrendered himself to her breathlessly. Stunned into compliance and curiosity, Jaune didn't ask questions, taking what seemed implied by Pyrrha's actions at face value and letting what she did speak for itself rather than bogging things down. Not necessarily because of any specific impulse to actually just let her do what she wanted to do and have her actions convey her feelings, but more because he was too surprised to think clearly and the feeling of her body down against him was sending blood to the wrong head.

Pyrrha could not have been happier to hear those words, the invitation to do as she wished to Jaune. Drawing eagerly back from him a little bit, she immediately began to miss his warmth. But she was fine with that, because she was about to pursue her desires with fervor. Her hands snapped down to his pants, and she immediately began to do away with them as quickly as she could, groaning as she felt the bubbling desires surge up hot and addictive within her, more than she had any hope of being able to withstand. Back and forth her hips rolled as she knelt over Jaune, tugging him into a state of undress needily as she stared down, eyes wide as the bulge first caught her eye. "Is that..." she began, curious as she got his pants and the underwear beneath all the way down to his knees, delighted by what followed as his cock swung upward, standing proud and intimidating and like everything she could have ever hoped for.

Not that Pyrrha wouldn't have loved Jaune no matter what she found when she pulled his pants off, but seeing how gifted he was between the legs fed the flames within her like nothing else. "Jaune," she moaned, grabbing his cock and holding firmly onto it as she leaned forward and pressed more kisses into his lips. "You've been keeping this a secret from me all this time?"

Squirming excitedly beneath the warm warrior, Jaune couldn't help but give in to every last kiss she planted onto his face. Her hands were so tight around his cock as she gripped it now, and he was so ready to see where this was going. "I'm sorry?" was all he could manage to squeak out as he looked at her, eyes once more running down her form and soaking in the way her outline was clung to by her too-tight clothes.

"Well, it's okay. You're about to make it up to me." She rose back up, straddling Jaune as her other hand reached up her skirt, pulling it slowly upward to reveal that she had nothing on beneath the too small, too tight, too short skirt. Her puffy, dripping pussy was bared before Jaune's widening eyes as she tightened her hold on his cock, slowly easing herself forward and toward his shaft. She brought her mound right up against his thick head, grinding against it for a moment and letting the friction and the feeling of his touch take her breath away. This was it. Finally, Pyrrha was about to have Jaune, and she could not have been happier.

With a single bold push of her hips forward, Pyrrha took him. It was a swift decision, one that immediately left her gasping and twisting about nervously as she shivered about atop Jaune, feeling the thick cock sliding into her tight hole. He filled her immediately, his size leaving an immediate and very firm impression on her as she twisted nervously about atop him. "Jaune!" she cried out, head rolling back as she realized that she had, in a swing of pure reflex driven by Amber, thrown herself all the way down Jaune's length, leaving him buried inside of her further than any of her fingers could have ever hoped to.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out in time with her, groaning as he felt the slick, inner lining holding lovingly around his cock. Her tight hole had been opened up and stretched out around his cock, and it felt amazing to be the one to do it. His hands grabbed hold of her hips as he looked up at her, watching her sit atop him, looking angelic as she smiled and blushed. "Wow, it feels... This is amazing, and we're only--I need you."

"I need you too," Pyrrha said, moaning as she gripped his shirt tightly, starting to rock up and down, building up a slow and adoring pace as she rocked atop his cock. Her mind was experienced, but her body was not, and Jaune's endowment was remarkable enough for her to need to take things a little bit slower to start with, rocking slowly up and down as she felt his cock rubbing along her sensitive core. It was great, but she needed more. So much more. She wouldn't be satisfied with anything short of everything she could get out of Jaune and out of their first time. This was a special night for her and she wasn't going to let it be anything other than perfect, no matter what.

But there was no way she could stay slow forever. Not with Amber's essence inside of her, pushing her more efficiently than any arousal Pyrrha had ever felt on her own ever could. This was intense, the ravenous desires of a woman who had come to crave sex now pushing a more innocent girl into depravity, but she hardly minded that at all as she rose and fell atop Jaune's cock, quickening the pace, lowly purring as she stared at him, eyes flickering with delight. "How do I feel?" she asked, head rolling back as her inner walls gripped him tightly, her hands in turn holding tightly onto his shirt as she kept the steady quickening of her pace, refusing to slow down as she steadily began to assert her dominance over him.

"I never realized how beautiful you are," Jaune confessed as he lay there, watching Pyrrha heaving atop him, seeing her eyes lit up with delight and need, seeing her body move in ways he hadn't ever noticed as even the tight top couldn't fully restrain her breasts as they began to heave. " I mean, I-I always knew you were beautiful. You're gorgeous. But never beautiful in the--"

"In the way you knew you wanted?" Pyrrha asked, leaving Jaune a little startled just for how assertive and confident it came off. "Well, you can make up for lost time, don't worry. I'll forgive you for everything if you make tonight special." She leaned forward, kissing him again as she ran his fingers through his hair, making sure that with each roll of her hips, every push down onto his cock, she was coming down with purpose. Jaune submitted happily to her, which kept her excited as she moved, as she rode him faster and harder, wanting it absolutely certain who was in charge. "And if you do exactly what I tell you to do," she added with a bit of a laugh, rolling her head back as she broke away from the kiss and resumed the steady, eager riding of Jaune's lap.

As much as Jaune had always expected his first time to be a little less about lying there and being told what to do, he couldn't deny how amazing this felt, how much Pyrrha's steady, frantic bouncing atop his lap was hitting him in all the right places. This felt great, and the more her warm, wet pussy dragging along his cock pushed him toward the edge, the more Jaune was willing to let everything go wherever it went, wherever Pyrrha wanted it. She seemed so confident and in control, so certain of what she wanted, and he was increasingly happy just to give it to her, feeling like the happier he made her, the happier he would be.

The fingers pressed hard enough through Jaune's shirt to press hard into his chest as Pyrrha held onto him as hard and tight as she could, bucking madly atop his cock as she just focused for a moment on how damn good it felt inside of her. Long and thick enough to fill her up like she'd never felt before, warm, in a way that left her madly pushing down to feel that radiant heat, throbbing as Jaune was worn down closer and closer toward orgasm by her frantic heaving, and best of all, attached to the object of her affections. Attached to Jaune. It was all so real and intense, and she couldn't get enough of it, rocking hard and needy as she took him for a ride, and she could tell he was almost there.

"I'm about to cum," Jaune warned, not sure if Pyrrha wanted it inside or not. "And I want to cum in you so badly, but not if you don't want me to."

"No, I do," Pyrrha moaned, rolling her back and letting out a gasp of pure delight. "I want so badly to feel your cum filling me up again and again... Every time you fuck me, you're going to cum in me, understood?"

"Yes!" he groaned.

"Good. Then earn it." In a second, Pyrrha was all the way up off of his lengthy cocky, shuddering and biting down a whimper as she finally felt what it was like to not have him inside of her anymore. It felt hollow, as she had been loosened up by his cock and now had none of it, left wanting and having to hold back as she stared down at Jaune, her own needs bubbling even before the blond began to squirm on the bed and groan.

"Pyrrha," he said, not quite whining, but it certainly had the faintest quality of it as he looked up at her in agony. His cock twitched and ached, so close to cumming, so close to loosing his load inside of her, and now she was pulling back and denying it to him. "Please, I'm so close. What are you doing?"

"Making you earn it," Pyrrha said, licking her lips as she went further into her newly kindled dominant streak, Amber almost taking the wheel as she stared lovingly down at him. "You want to cum, don't you?" She brought her fingers down to his cock, teasing the very tips of her digits softly, almost breeze-like, up his shaft. "So then I'm going to have to hear some things from you first, to make sure you really deserve it, and that you're ready to submit utterly. First off... I want you to call me a goddess."

Jaune twisted beneath her wicked touch, beneath the eager teasing that left him twisting hotly about, feeling the desire wearing him down hard, leaving him to groan and shudder. "You're a goddess," he groaned, nodding eagerly. As she knelt over him and looked so gorgeous, she certainly looked like one anyway, and he stared at her with deep, honest eyes as he added, "You're my goddess."

Licking her lips, Pyrrha's body tightened as she heard those words, soaking in that reverence and that approval. fueled something powerful within her, one step closer to what she craved, to giving her the satisfaction she needed. The new Pyrrha was dominant, aggressive, and needed to be worshiped. "And who do you belong to?"

As his cock was gripped tightly and given the most agonizingly slow stroke, Jaune cried out, "You!" without a shred of hesitation or fight. "I'm yours. Completely. I promise, Pyrrha. It's only you from now on."

"Not even Weiss?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as she leaned forward and smiling gladly.

"No. Why would I need Weiss now? I have you, and you're..." He tried to find the words. Willing? Available? Gorgeous? Words weren't easy for him and he had no idea where to begin with telling her how much this was turning around his perception of everything.

"Better? Tell me how, Jaune. How much better I am than Weiss Schnee."

"You're better in every way," he said, his tone almost begging now as she continued her agonizingly slow stroking. His cock was throbbing wildly in her grip, and his orgasm was 'gone' now, her denial having backed him from the edge, and he needed to be inside of her again so badly. "You're kinder. More beautiful. And I've never wanted her at any time as bad as I need you right now."

With her chest tightening and her heart pounding rapidly, Pyrrha couldn't contain herself, feeling the love surging up within her. It was all her, but it didn't balance out "Amber's" lust, it fed into it, threw her into a crazed state as she pushed harder into the next level, throwing herself down onto his cock again. "That was all I needed to hear," she said, smiling broadly as her legs tightened around Jaune's waist, steadying herself for what was to come as she started to rapidly buck up and down atop his lap. "Now I have everything. I have your love, your obedience... Nngh, and your big dick inside of me."

"You can have it all, any time you need it," Jaune staid, staring up at her now not as the girl riding his cock, but as the goddess he said she was, reverent and adoring as he watched her move up and down, guided by something powerful and needy. He was more than happy to lie there and watch her move, right where he wanted to be. Especially now that her sopping wet and unbearably tight pussy was once more around his cock. She was moving faster now, needier, and he couldn't help but join her. His hips rocked off of the bed, still keeping submissive as he was utterly given to Pyrrha, but feeding into the friction and the pace, just as desperate as she was.

Pyrrha reached for her shirt, hurriedly unbuttoning the too small top, which slipped open ad showed Jaune her breasts, round and firm, heaving as she bucked madly atop him, her body now more on display for him. She could see his eyes immediately going to her tits, watching their delightful bounce, and she could not have been happier. "It's okay to stare at them for as long as you want to," she moaned, leaning forward slightly and letting the dangle a bit closer toward his face. "You have free access to them any time you want, and in a little bit, I'll even wrap them around your cock if you want me to."

The words sounded so sweet to Jaune, so perfect. One hand remained tight on her hip as the other boldly rose up to cup her round breast, holding it and pressing his fingers in as he felt her. Really, truly felt her. It didn't even feel wrong to be groping a goddess as her soft skin relinquished a little bit to his strong fingertips. It felt right, and Jaune refused to shy away from it as he fondled her breast more firmly, fingers pushing up and grasping the whole tit, seizing it even tighter. Rather than shy away from or worry about anything other than what he was doing, Jaune leaned into the tailspin, touching Pyrrha intimately and refusing to bow down from this.

And it made Pyrrha feel amazing. His hands were so eager to please as his other fingers brushed along her clit and squeezed her ass, as his hips rocked upward to meet hers and intensify the pace of their steady fucking. This was paradise for Pyrrha, who wanted to dominate and to be revered, but not to be some distant, untouchable idol. No, she wanted Jaune to feel her utterly, and even if he belonged to her, she was more than happy to suck his cock and let him cum inside of her all he wanted. Worship wasn't only to be mental, with his thoughts and his love and his eyes, but more importantly to be physical, with his fingertips and his tongue and his cock.

Pyrrha was now more than used to Jaune's very generous endowment and she was riding him as hard and fast as she could muster, slamming down onto his cock rapidly, loving every second of the sensation of being filled, of being loved. "I want you to cum inside of me now," she moaned, gripping his shirt hard enough almost to pull him up off of his back a little bit. "I want you to fill me up and let me feel it all. Please, Jaune, give me your cum!"

How could he not? With the desperate, impassioned cries filling the room and Pyrrha pleading with him for his cum, he gave in gladly, surprised by the sudden sensation of Pyrrha climaxing atop him, pushed over the edge and encouraging him even more to cum. Her pulsating, greedy pussy clung to his cock even tighter, and he went from having his orgasm denied to having his orgasm aggressively milked out of him, and he could not have been happier to slam up all the way into her and scream as he gave her what she craved, rewarded for his faith and his good service. He came inside of her, hot spurts of thick cum shooting up into Pyrrha, leaving her to gasp and whine in elation as Jaune grunted and moaned beneath her.

When the last drops of Jaune's cum dripped into Pyrrha's spent twat, the redhead collapsed down upon her lover, the two of them panting and holding tightly to one another. She went for his lips again, kissing him deep and adoringly. She hadn't even realized how deeply until Jaune whispered into her kiss, "I love you."

It made her freeze in place, gasping as she soaked in the words, having trouble processing them not because of their complex meaning, but because she couldn't believe how quickly he'd said it. Or that he said it first. That she hadn't been able to let out the ragged purr before him. "I love you too," she scrambled to say, looking down at Jaune with wide eyes and amazement. She wanted to do something for him after hearing that, wanted to treat Jaune to something special, something that felt like it was what he definitively deserved. "And I'm going to show you that love, as a reward for being so obedient to me."

Pyrrha kissed her way down Jaune's face, to his collarbone and his neck, as her hands once more pushed his shirt up. She trailed her way steadily down from there, planting kisses onto his firm stomach, each individual ab given a peck on her way down to his cock. "I'm not a cruel goddess" she purred, letting her tongue tease along his neck, then down his thigh, before slowly rising up along his cock. "And I'm willing to give my most faithful servant something just for him when he knows when to behave." Her tongue licked its way from his balls up along the lengthy shaft, adoring the entirety of his meaty cock. Her hands followed along his thighs, before settling with a firm grip onto the base of his cock. "So just lie back, my love, and enjoy this."

A skilled tongue began to lap steadily at Jaune's cock, and the blond was all too happy to settle calmly on his back and stare down at her, watching the beautiful, radiant looking redhead begin to suck his cock. The feeling was an amazing one, as now more than ever, Pyrrha began to let out the knowledge she had gained from having her soul fuse with Amber, knowledge that let her tongue move with precision and eager purpose along even his intimidatingly large cock. It felt amazing, and he didn't hesitate to admit it, moaning as his fingers ran through her hair, slowly undoing the pigtails she had put into her hair so that he could run his fingers through her luscious red locks. "You're so good at this. Please, keep going."

Moving on instincts that weren't hers, Pyrrha did everything she could to make Jaune feel as he deserved, moaning as she kissed her way along his shaft before taking his head into her mouth and pushing forward, starting to suck steadily on his aching cock. She made no effort to hide how much she wanted him, how eager she was to perform, and moaned loudly as she started to slurp him right down, gladly accepting inch after inch of his fat dick past her lips. She didn't hesitate, pushed by the experience of the girl now sitting in the passenger's and guiding her through all of it, almost placing a hand on the back of her head as she took him down further. It felt amazing, for the thrill of bringing someone pleasure with her mouth, for having her turn at 'worship' as she serviced such a lovely cock, and most of all for knowing she was able to make Jaune feel this good.

Up and down her head bobbed, and Jaune was almost hypnotized by the motion, staring enraptured at the way she went at him. It was enthralling, made only better by the distinct sensation that he was watching something amazing, something almost poetic in motion as she moved. Pyrrha was undaunted even by the furthering of his cock pushing deeper into her mouth, and as Jaune first entered her throat he let out a cry of shock, head throwing back against the pillow beneath it as he felt the tight, hot embrace sink further down his cock than he could have ever dreamt of.

"I never thought about you like this before," Jaune confessed, "But now that you're doing it, it still feels like a dream come true. I can't believe I never noticed what I had in front of me." He could see the love with which she stared at him, the glimmer in her eyes and the utter adoration that he had never seen before. Or maybe he had, but he'd never processed it, never understood the way she looked at him and what it really meant. But now he did, and he wasn't going to let that love go to waste.

As much as Pyrrha adored sucking Jaune's cock down deeper and deeper, she wanted to give him something even more special than that, pulling her head up as she reached for her breasts and spreading them apart, not even saying anything as she just pushed them tight down around Jaune's cock and immediately began to rock them up and down, using the warm and pillowy embrace of her tits to adore Jaune's dick. "Well here's another dream for you," she said as she started to give Jaune a nice, steady titfucking. Her hands held tight onto her breasts, fingers openly and excitedly toying with her nipples as she worked to get him off.

"You're a dream," Jaune remarked, lovingly running his fingers through Pyrrha's hair as he watched her work, looked at her full, soft breasts dragging along his cock, slick with her juices and her saliva, so primed now and ready to adore him from base to tip. The pleasure wasn't ending, and he couldn't have ever wanted it to, loving this feeling more than he could manage to articulate as Pyrrha serviced him with an eager, steady hand. "A perfect dream, and I don't want to ever wake up from you." Pyrrha thought that he had the 'worship me' part of submission down pat as he spoke, as he filled her chest with all the soft adorations she never realized she needed to hear.

Leaning forward and licking the head of his cock as it poked up from the top of her breasts, Pyrrha adored him with everything she could, putting her focus on pleasuring his cock as thoroughly and actively as she could, all while she teased her nipples, made her thighs squirm happily together and promising more pleasure for her as she wound herself back up. This was paradise for Pyrrha, the certainty she was right where she should have been.

Jaune certainly seemed to agree as he twisted happily about, groaning a ragged, "I'm going to cum." Not that Pyrrha needed the warning, his cock already throbbing as his hips rolled upward, meeting her rocking with a steady thrust. He was so painfully close that Pyrrha, guided by the experience and knowledge of all a man's typical tells, quickly pulled back.

"Then do it," she pleaded. "All over my breasts. I want you to cum everywhere on me eventually, but let's start here."

Jaune hardly needed any more encouragement or reason to cum, but Pyrrha's words nonetheless fueled Jaune's continued push to the end, leaving him twisting happily about as she pleaded with him, and how could he let her down when she was asking so nicely? He twisted about, panting heavily, groaning as he hit his peak once more, his cock erupting and shooting up thick spurts of cum that came back down, pulled by gravity onto her breasts, leaking pearly white streaks all along her skin as she remained still and stared down at it with a broad smile across her face. Jaune never thought she would have looked so happy to be wearing his cum, but there she was.

"Good," Pyrrha said, and a little shudder of warmth ran up Jaune's spine as she gave him her approval, like he was starting to crave it. She pulled back slowly, turning slowly away from Jaune. "Now, I want you to try to fuck me this time," she told him, getting onto her hands and knees, sticking her firm ass up into the air and showing off her dripping pink snatch, leaking a small trickle of Jaune's cum as she wiggled her hips. "And I want you to really give it to me. If you want me to trust you with being able to do the hard work again, then I need to know you can make it worth my while."

Wrapped tight around the finger of a Pyrrha more confident and intense than he had ever seen before, Jaune was happy to submit to every last word she said, quickly scrambling upright with his cock in hand. "I promise to do everything I can," he said, leaning forward and guiding his cock head right up to her entrance once more, taking a moment to center himself before shoving forward and taking her with a single overly excited stroke. he couldn't help himself, groaning as he shoved forward and claimed Pyrrha again, her warm, sopping wet pussy now a familiar source of sensation and warmth for Jaune as he moaned, pitching forward slightly and grabbing onto her hips.

"So big," Pyrrha purred, hands grabbing at the bedding as she felt him sink into her once more, loving it even more than he did, because she felt full again. No longer left empty and wanting, she had been given what she craved, pushing back eagerly against Jaune, until he was balls deep inside of her and her ass was nestled firmly against his waist. "Now fuck your goddess, Jaune," she said, rumbly and deep as her cravings bubbled even hotter than before.

Eager to please, Jaune did everything he was asked, groaning as he shoved forward, gripping her tightly and starting to thrust quickly into her. He didn't want to go slow, didn't want to risk boring Pyrrha, fearing she was just as tightly wound as him, that she couldn't go down to anything slower than all out as her lust burned probably even hotter than his. So he went all out with her, bucking forward excitedly, thrusting hard and fast into her slick hole and hoping he was doing a good job. He'd never had to thrust very much before when his hand was doing all the work, but this was a different case entirely, and he was eager to do what he could, to play his part and help along his needs and his burning, aching craving for pleasure. Masturbation had never hooked him quite like this.

Unable to hold still as Jaune fucked her, Pyrrha pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts eagerly as she gave in utterly to the pleasure he was offering. He wasn't challenging her dominance, wasn't slipping out from underneath her orders to try and turn the tables. She gave him the chance to be in 'control' and he took it graciously and obediently, giving her exactly what she craved as she lay there on her hands and knees and took is thrusts, knowing she had him eating out of the palm of her hand--and anywhere else she told him to. He wasn't going to do anything but what she asked him to do, which had her confident about kneeling there and letting him take the reigns for a little while, opening herself up to him a little more vulnerably than she would have if she didn't trust his submission.

With no reason not to do anything other than what he was asked, Jaune was completely behind submission and behind doing whatever Pyrrha wanted. It was to both their benefits to, as Jaune found that being told what to do by Pyrrha and guided to whatever she decided would make her feel best was what was making him feel best as well. So he remained steady in place, thrusting quickly into Pyrrha's pussy, loving the thrill of fucking her. Of squeezing her ass and holding onto her hips, watching her body heave from the strength of his thrusts rather than her own frantic bucking. He was the one effecting her body now, and even the way she threw back against him couldn't change that as he went all out with her.

"Harder," Pyrrha moaned, head hanging low as she soaked in the pleasure, the heavy thrill of just being taken. Pyrrha was a good girl going 'bad' in the tamest way as she soaked in the kinds of things she never knew she would love as much as she did, the intense and rapid fucking of her pussy as her first time became an exhibition of carnal delights between her and Jaune. But it wasn't "Amber" making her love this, just giving her the push to discover for herself how good it was, how utterly drunk on lust and pleasure she had become. "More, Jaune, please! I need you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Panting heavily as he worked, the inexperienced Jaune found himself moving quicker than he thought possible, throwing his everything behind trying to give Pyrrha everything she so ravenously pleaded for. He had no idea how he was doing a good enough job to leave Pyrrha moaning and twisting about like she was, and it couldn't all have been his size, could it? Maybe he was a natural at this. He had no idea, but as he kept up the steady, aggressive pace, he didn't put much worry into it; as long as Pyrrha was happy with what he was doing to her, he would be glad to keep it up for as long as he could.

But neither of them could hold out forever. They were okay with that, but it was still being confronted by a fact more stark than either was ready for as both of them twisted about, their bodies perhaps skilled enough to go at it hard and fast, but still inexperienced enough to give up to such pleasures quickly. Jaune came first this time, groaning as he slammed into her one last time, pushing hard enough to keep her from moving back as he cried out her name one last time, and it felt as amazing to the redhead as the first time he cried it as he came. Hot spurts of cum flooded into her pussy, filling her up with all of that gooey warmth that left her shivering and drove her over the edge. She shamelessly embraced the pleasure, a load and moaning wreck as everything hit her just perfectly.

Jaune pulled back slowly, shuddering and groaning as cum began to drip from her twice creampied pussy, the blond flopping back onto the bed and gasping as he felt the exertion catch up with him, not realizing just how hard he was going at it, how intensely he'd been fucking Pyrrha until he felt just how much he'd put behind it, and now he was breathless. "Wow," he panted. "That was... Wow."

Slowly coming around, Pyrrha lay down halfway on top of and halfway beside Jaune, nestling her head down into his neck as she let out a gentle purr. "It was," she said softly, smiling broadly as she listened to his rapid breaths. She was a bit ragged too, but exhaustion had never felt quite this good before. "I loved it. And I love you, Jaune. And you've made me so happy tonight."

"This made me happy too," he said, fingers lazily running through her hair. "But... Is this really going to be us every night from now on? It seems like a lot of work."

"It will be," she said, kissing up his neck and his jawline. "But you'll get used to it, don't worry. Practice makes perfect, and I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough. In fact, speaking of practice..." She hooked a leg over the side she wasn't half lying atop of, easing herself into the middle and slowly rising up into the lap of her groaning lover. "I think you could use a little bit more of it, don't you? You're still hard, and as long as you're hard, you can keep going."


End file.
